


Fireplace

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Getting a Little Extra Help, Losing Faith in Christmas, Losing Faith in Santa, Magic CAN Happen, Magical Realism, Original work - Freeform, Parents Doing Their Best, Short, fireplace, sad child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa is always portrayed as going into people's houses through the chimney, or fireplace. But, how can Santa do that in homes that don't have one?<br/>This poor girl believes in Santa, but gave up hope he would ever come to her. Maybe this year will be different though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

As the family warmed themselves in front of the fire, the little girl asked, "Santa's going to find us now, right?"

Every year, the little girl got presents that said they were from Santa but she recognized her parents' writing. She knew who wrote what on each present so despite her strong belief in Santa, she didn't believe he actually went to everyone's home. Her mom agreed that he didn't go to  _every_ one's house, but he did give money to the parents from the homes he couldn't get to so the kids could still get their presents. But if that was the case, why did her parents still have to pinch their savings & try to save all the time?

_'Maybe I'm not good enough for Santa to even acknowledge,'_ she thought glumly.

Her parents knew her fears, so when they finally got enough money to move, they made sure their new home had a chimney big enough for the jolly fellow himself.  
After the family had their fill of s'mores for the night, the little girl's mother sent her off to bed.

"Santa can't get in if your awake my little dove," she said as she gave her child a kiss on the head.

The little girl grumbled an unhappy _'ok'_ and dragged her bunny plushy behind her as she went up the steps to her new room.

Hours after she had been tucked in, and as her color-changing star nightlight displayed across the ceiling, a jingle and pitter-patter took the girl out of her light sleep.  
As she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, she heard noise from downstairs.

_'Santa?'_ she thought to herself, her voice unable to function.

She tiptoed down the hall and looked down toward the Christmas tree. There in front of the fire place stood big Red himself!

With her heart full of excitement, she rushed back to her room and wrote a thank you letter to her parents. After all, the only reason she got to see Saint Nick was because her parents went out of their way to get a home with a fireplace.


End file.
